DRESSES
by phantomoftheopera111
Summary: Story 77. Harley gets the girls out of the house to head up to New York on a Bridal Dress shopping trip.


Alright, here is another story for you wonderful people! :D

Quick update: I purposely ruined the Joker and Harley's relationship and gave her a back up boyfriend, Anthony. They ended up getting engaged. I should probably post those stories so this will all make more sense. :\

Ok, my dear friend, Bugalou, helped me write this. Her mom works in the bridal dress industry, so she basically knows everything, and well, I don't. So many thanks to her! And, by-the-by, if you have some time, check out her account. She writes incredible work (mainly based off my stories) we have mini-trades on occasion. And her stories are a whole lot more dirtier than mine. ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

DRESSES

* * *

Ivy groaned and buried her head under the pillow.

Harvey opened his eye, "Who is that?"

"I don't know," Ivy grumbled.

Harvey cleared his throat, "Selina!"

Ivy pushed a hand over his mouth, "Shh, shh, shh…"

"Mm," Harvey grumbled and rolled over.

Ivy sighed and pulled the comforter over her pillow, "Get it to stop."

The pounding at the door continued.

Harvey lifted Ivy's pillow, "Babe?"

Ivy pouted, "What?"

"Fine. I'll go get the Goddamn door!"

Ivy smiled, "Love you."

Harvey pulled the covers back and looked around on the floor, "Where are my pants?"

Ivy shrugged, "Just go out in your boxers."

Harvey turned to her, "Oh. Then why don't you just go out in your panties?"

Ivy waved him off from the bed.

He leaned down and picked up a pair of black slacks, "Yeah. These will work."

"DOOR!" Ivy yelled grabbing Harvey's pillow and putting it over her own.

"Yeah, yeah," Harvey grumbled walking down the hall.

Harvey ripped the door open, "Jesus, Harl."

Harley pouted, "Took ya long enough!"

"I thought you had a key."

"Yeah, I misplaced it. I'm gonna need another."

He stepped out of the way as Harley pushed her way into the house.

"Where is everyone?" Harley asked.

"Ivy and I were sleeping and no clue where Selina is."

"Huh. Can I got wake them up?"

"Be my guest. I'm getting coffee."

"I want some. But not black!"

"Alright," Harvey muttered, ignoring her request.

Ivy walked out of her bedroom before Harley could kick in the door. She was wearing her black silk bathrobe.

"What, Harl?" Ivy grumbled.

"I need you and Kitty!"

"Go get her, then," Ivy growled, walking into the kitchen.

Harvey kissed her on the forehead, "You good?"

"No. I have a freakin' headache."

"You want coffee?"

"Yes, please."

"DAMN!" Harley shrieked from down the hall.

Ivy jumped, dropping the Advil bottle to the ground.

Harvey walked over and grabbed her arms, "Its ok. Deep breath."

"Harvey. I'm going to punch her face in. So hard."

"Breathe," Harvey coaxed, rubbing her shoulders.

"UGH!" Ivy screamed throwing her hands in the air.

Harley ran down the hall, "I need to hide!"

Harvey pulled Ivy into his arms to keep her away from the hyperactive blonde.

Selina sprinted down the hall with her comforter wrapped around her body, "WHERE IS SHE!"

"So much dysfunction," Harvey sighed.

Selina snarled and grabbed for Harley, who was hiding behind Harvey.

"What's wrong, Selina?" Harvey asked, trying to be a mature adult.

"She ran in on me!"

Harvey frowned, "What?"

"She didn't knock; she just ripped open my door!"

Ivy crossed her arms, "What's the big deal? I've walked in on Harvey jerking off."

Harvey cringed, "Personal subject…"

"What the hell…" Selina winced, "I wasn't masturbating…"

"Then what's the big freakin' deal?" Ivy growled.

Bruce poked his head into the kitchen, "Selina, babe, I'm gonna go…"

Selina sighed, "Alright."

Ivy and Harvey stared at Bruce.

Bruce gave Selina a small peck on the cheek and trudged down the hall with a purple duffle bag. He closed the door quietly behind him.

"So…?" Ivy questioned.

Selina fixed her sheet, "Bruce came home with me last night after patrol, we had sex, he spent the night, we woke up, we were having sex again, and then genius here decided to just waltz into the room."

Harley pouted, "Sorry."

Ivy pinched the bridge of her nose, "Well, this has been an exciting morning."

"What the hell did you even want, Harley?" Selina snapped.

"To go dress shopping…" Harley replied quietly.

Ivy looked at Harvey, expressionless. Harvey smirked and kissed her hair.

Selina looked at Harley, "Really?"

Harley nodded slowly.

"You two should go," Harvey encouraged, "It'd be fun."

Ivy tightened her lips to avoid any comments that would come back and bite her in the ass later on, but she did give her boyfriend a dirty look.

Selina tightened her quilt and walked back down the hall.

Ivy shook free of Harvey's grasp and walked down the hallway to her bedroom.

Harvey looked at Harley and gave her a half smile.

Harley smiled back, sadly.

"It's alright," Harvey consoled.

"Thanks, Harv," Harley smiled.

"Go watch TV. I'll go talk to them."

"Thanks, you're the best," Harley smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek

Harvey walked down the hall and into their bedroom. He closed the door behind them. He couldn't help but stare as Ivy slipped a new pair of underwear on.

"Pammy?"

Ivy growled, "What?"

"Hon, why are you so mad?"

"I'm just really pissed with her. She's getting on my nerves with this whole stupid wedding."

Harvey sighed and sat down on the bed. Ivy walked over to the closet and pulled out a green baby doll tee and slipped it on.

"God. I'm ready to shoot someone in the face!"

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Ivy snapped pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Selina."

"Get in here."

Selina opened the door, "Are we venting?"

"Yes," Ivy growled.

"No," Harvey scolded.

"Good," Selina grumbled sitting down next to Harvey, "I'm pissed!"

"Me too!" Ivy growled.

"You guys, really shouldn't bad mouth someone when they're in the room next door."

Ivy crossed her arms, "You know what I want, Harv?"

"No, Pammy, I don't. Tell me."

"I'll go with Harley. But, I want you to go out, buy as much hardcore alcohol as you can, then when we get home tonight we're going to vent!"

Harvey pinched the bridge of his nose, "Fine. Deal."

Ivy smirked, "Good."

* * *

Harley tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. She looked in the rearview mirror at Ivy who had her arms crossed, and pouted.

Ivy sighed, "Harl, I'm not upset anymore."

"You sure?" Harley sulked.

"Yes. I have my coffee now."

Harley grinned, "Ok!"

Ivy took a sip of her travel mug that contained coffee, laced with a small dose of tequila.

Selina looked at Harley, "So where are we going?"

"New York."

"Why?" Ivy asked.

"You ever see those wedding shows?" Harley questioned.

"Yes."

"They're all in New York. They have such pretty dresses."

Selina sighed, "I can only imagine how your dress will look, Harley."

Harley pouted, "It's not gonna be ugly."

"Hon, it'll probably have a giant bow in the ass."

"I like bows."

"No," Selina growled, "No bows. They're ugly and I hate them."

"I'm gonna keep that in mind when I get married," Ivy smirked, "I'm gonna get a big assed bow."

"Don't you dare!" Selina growled turning around, "I will bring scissors to your bow!"

"Now I'm shaking," Ivy mocked, smiling.

Harley sighed, "So I can't get a bow?"

"Only unless you want me to hurt you," Selina replied smugly, sitting back in her seat.

"What about a small bow?"

"Harleen Quinzel. Absolutely not."

"Fine," Harley pouted.

"We should find a dress with a big 'ole bow for Kitty," Ivy grinned.

Selina whipped around, "Swear to God, I'm gonna break your teeth."

Ivy put her hands up in mock submission.

"How about big puffy sleeves?" Harley asked.

"Harley! Are you drunk?" Selina growled.

"No. I just sort of wanna see how mad you get."

Selina threw her hands above her head and glared out the window.

"Don't be so mad, Kitty," Ivy grinned.

"You guys are so… UGH!"

"Sensible?" Harley asked.

"God no! Un-sensible, if anything!"

Ivy laughed, "Poor, Kitty. Tell you what, when you and Bruce get married I will personally pay for your puffy-sleeved, big-bowed dress."

"You know what, Ivy? Screw you."

Ivy snorted, "Nice."

"Why don't we ruin your mood then?" Selina snapped.

Harley sighed, "Girls… please, no?"

"Its fine, Harl, she can't get me."

"Oh, really?" Selina replied smugly.

"Uh huh," Ivy replied, taking a sip of her drink.

"Why don't we talk about Harvey and yours' wedding? Hmm?"

Ivy kicked the back of Selina's seat, "Shut the hell up."

"Hey!" Harley shouted, "Watch the seats, this is Anthony's car!"

"Harvey's is nicer," Selina grumbled, receiving an eye roll from Harley.

"Yeah," Ivy snapped, "Because he steals money instead of earning it like an honest citizen. Wanna talk about that, too, Selina?"

Selina sighed and turned around, "Look, I'm sorry. I don't want to fight."

Ivy crossed her arms and looked out the window, "I don't like weddings."

Harley pouted, "Oh c'mon!"

"I don't," Ivy murmured.

"You should hear her, Harl," Selina frowned.

"Will you at least look happy up there as a bridesmaid?" Harley pleaded.

"Hon, I will act however the hell you want. But I'm just saying, I'm never getting married," Ivy replied putting her hands up.

"Don't tell Harvey that," Selina frowned.

"What do you plan on doing if he proposes?" Harley asked.

"Accept the ring. Then run."

Selina sighed, "Really, Iv?"

"Yes, really."

"You're going to break his heart," Harley replied, softly.

Ivy looked back at the girls, "I know."

"Pam, you should tell him before he really gets his hopes up," Selina replied.

"I know," Ivy sighed, looking back out the window.

Rain began pouring onto the window.

"Great atmosphere," Ivy grumbled watching the drops fall down the pane.

Selina looked at Harley, "She's going to drive herself off the wall."

Ivy scoffed.

Harley sighed, "I know she is. And Harvey is going to loose it, then their breakup is going to divide all the Rogues, and then its gonna be World War III between the Underworld."

"Why don't I just break up with him, now?" Ivy asked.

Selina turned around, "Pamela, would you really break up with him right now?"

"…yes."

"You paused," Harley chimed.

"So?"

"You had to think about it."

"You know you wouldn't dump him," Selina retorted.

"Says you," Ivy sighed.

"C'mon," Harley grumbled, "You know you love him."

"Yeah, I might."

Selina rolled her eyes and gave Ivy a light slap on her knee.

"How much longer?" Selina asked.

"We're almost here."

"Thank God. I don't know how much longer I could stand to be badgered about my love life," Ivy mumbled.

Selina turned around, "One more grumble and I'll come back there are beat you."

"Even though I'm not wearing a bow?"

"UGH!" Selina shouted, flipping around and began trying to scratch Ivy's eyes out.

Ivy laughed and pulled her legs onto the seat, away from Selina.

"Psycho!" Ivy snickered, batting off the flailing arms.

Harley glared at the girls, "Don't make me turn this car around!"

Selina tried to smack Ivy once more and growled.

Ivy stuck her tongue out, "So, Miss Quinn, where are we going?"

"The Kleinfeld Bridal place," Harley beamed.

"No. Way," Ivy gaped.

"Well, I'm not buying anything, but I wanted to look…"

"Jeez, that's high class stuff," Selina whistled.

"Anthony said I could go anywhere for the dress, but I wanted to look at the fancy stuff that I would never be able to buy."

"Harl, once you see something you love, you're not gonna be able to let it go," Ivy reminded her.

"Like Harvey?" Selina smirked.

Ivy glared, "Shut up, Selina."

Harley sighed, "You two bicker like an old married couple."

"It's because we love each other that much," Selina replied.

"Love you too, Kitty," Ivy smiled.

"We should hurry, I booked an appointment and I don't want to be late."

"Good lord, Harley!" Ivy gawked, "How long have you had this booked?"

"Since the first day I met Anthony."

Selina laughed, "Wow."

"They have nice dresses. I want one…" Harley pouted.

"Harl, if you do fall in love, how are you guys gonna pay for the rest of the wedding with your 8 million dollar dress?" Ivy asked.

"We'll bargain shop for my bitchy bridesmaids' dresses," Harley replied curtly.

"Ouch!" Selina frowned.

"Didn't know Anthony was a billionaire like Bruce," Ivy replied.

Selina cast Ivy a glance in the mirror. Ivy grinned.

"Bruce is actually only a millionaire," Selina replied, briskly.

"God," Ivy laughed, "Listen to her!"

"He's _only_ a millionaire," Harley mocked, laughing.

"I was just correcting you," Selina snapped back.

Ivy laughed, "Spoiled rich bitch."

Selina smirked, "You're only jealous."

"Maybe that my boyfriend doesn't run around in tight assed spandex Kevlar," Harley sighed, sadly.

Ivy made a whipping noise, "Is Nightwing free?"

Selina pinched the bridge of her nose, "He's 28."

"Point?"

"That's creepy."

"Point?"

"You're 10 years older."

"Yeah I know."

"Isn't his current lady friend like 5 years older?" Harley asked.

"Yes, but that's not the point," Selina sighed.

"The point is I like his body and I want him," Ivy smirked.

"Ivy. Shut up. That's… creepy."

Harley sighed, "You guys bitch WAY too much."

* * *

Ivy opened the door and staggered onto the sidewalk.

Selina looked at her, "You ok?"

Ivy nodded slowly, "Ooh yeah."

Harley stepped out of the car and looked over at the girls, "What's up?"

Selina held a hand out to Ivy to steady her, "Ivy's all dizzy…"

"I'm fine," Ivy waved Selina off.

Ivy sighed, "If we're going into a classy wedding dress shop thing do I have to wear shoes?"

"Um… yes."

"Goddamn it."

"C'mon, I have a time limit and I don't want to be late."

"Harley dear," Ivy began, slinging an arm around Selina's shoulders as they walked down the street, "Why must we run?"

"I don't want to have to make another appointment!"

"Cripes."

Selina smirked at the woman stumbling in her arms.

Ivy sighed and looked at Selina, "I forgot my coffee."

"Did you have something in that coffee?"

"Perhaps," Ivy giggled.

Harley looked over at the girls, "What the hell."

Ivy smirked, "We should tell her."

"Shush, shush, shush," Selina growled.

"Tell me what?" Harley squealed.

"We stole Brucie's credit card," Ivy explained.

Selina sighed and dropped Ivy on the ground, "Nice going, dumb ass."

Ivy pouted from the ground, "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Then you ruined it," Selina frowned.

"I don't understand," Harley frowned.

"We were going to buy you any dress you wanted."

Harley put her hands over her mouth, "Really?"

"Yep," Ivy smiled.

Harley ran over and threw her arms around Selina, then she dropped to the ground and hugged her tipsy friend. She helped Ivy up to her feet and the three began walking down the street to the wedding shop.

"Here we are," Harley grinned at the building.

Ivy stared at the woman fixing a dress in the window, "Damn. That is one ugly model."

The woman fixing the dress obviously heard Ivy's comment and gave her the most ugly glare she could muster.

Ivy twisted her face to mirror the look.

Selina sighed, "Nice, Ivy."

"She is!"

"Be nice, Red," Harley grumbled.

Ivy snorted and hung onto Selina as the girls entered the store.

"Holy shit! That's a lot of dresses!" Harley pointed at the walls and walls of dresses lining the walls.

"Quiet, Harl. Watch you language," Selina warned noticing that they had already attracted a lot of attention.

The girls walked up to the reception desk. Harley gave her name and the blonde lady directed her to the foyer for them to wait for their consultant. Harley walked to one of the chairs and sat down. She exhaled blowing a strand of hair out of her face. Selina and Ivy had wandered over to a couple of the mannequins.

"I think that chick in the window was a whole lot uglier," Ivy whispered to Selina.

Selina rolled her eyes and clamped a hand over Ivy's giggling mouth.

* * *

Fifteen minutes had passed and Harley had zoned out. She had begun to lose hope, but a woman finally paced over to the girls with a beaming smile.

"Hello, I am sorry I am late. My name is Camille," the consultant out stretched her hand and waited.

"Miss?" Camille tapped Harley on the shoulder, attempting to get her attention.

Harley jumped in her seat and let out a shriek.

"Oh my God! You scared me! Sorry, I was spacing," Harley stood up and outstretched her hand. "I am Harley. You are?"

Camille smiled, "I am Camille. I will be your consultant today. Are you here alone?"

"No, my friends…Well, they were here," Harley looked around. It took her several minutes but she spotted Kitty and Red. They were unzipping a dress bag and examining the price and dress.

Harley pinched the bridge of her nose, "Selina! Ivy! Let's go!"

The girls turned around confused until they saw Harley talking to an employee. They figured it was the consultant and walked toward them.

"Ivy, you see her face? What the hell is that?" Selina pointed inconspicuously towards Harley's consultant. She was around 50 and had dark hair pulled back into a bun. The woman had a beauty mark the size of Mars and lips that looked like she had an appointment with Botox gone wrong.

"Jesus on a bike," Ivy let out a gasp, "That is the biggest mole I have ever seen! I want to touch it… What's with her lips?"

"Will you keep your damn voice down, woman!" Selina scolded as they approached Harley and the Bridal Consultant.

"Selina, Ivy, this is Camille. She will be helping me find my dress." Harley smiled.

Selina and Ivy took turns shaking Camille's hand. Ivy couldn't believe that Harley was getting married. She also couldn't believe the size of that mole.

Selina gasped when she noticed Ivy was blankly staring; she grabbed her by the shoulders and yanked her backwards.

"Right this way," Camille led the girls into a fitting room, trying not to wonder what mental disability the red-haired woman had. They walked into the back room and sat down, "Okay, so do you know what kind of dress you are looking for?"

Harley pulled out several photos from a Bridal Magazine and handed them to Camille.

"I want a princess dress. Also I know white is a traditional color but is it possible that you have any red wedding dresses?" Harley smiled.

Camille could tell that she was not the ordinary bride.

"We have a few. Now do you have a price that you are comfortable with?" Camille knew that most brides had a particular price range.

Selina smirked and pulled Bruce's credit card out of her bra. She had slipped it this morning from Bruce's pocket as she was saying goodbye to him. She smirked and recalled the hell they went through this morning. She had been having a fine morning; she was seducing Bruce in his Batman cowl as he was attempting to pack his belongings into a bag so he could get out of the house before Ivy found him. She had pulled him down on the bed and straddled him, with her hands running down his chest. But then _someone_ had to ruin it. She thought of how mad Bruce would be when she found out about his credit card but then again all she would have to do was pull out her new purchase at Victoria Secrets and he would be just fine.

"Sky's the limit!" Ivy laughed as Selina waved her boyfriend's credit card.

Camille laughed an awkward laughed as she realized what she might be getting into.

"Okay. I will see what I can do," The door clicked shut as Camille left the room.

* * *

Camille came back with several dresses, all of them being red.

"Okay so I found a few. Selina, Ivy, can you wait outside while she changes?"

Ivy held up a finger to protest, but Selina stood up and took Ivy with her.

Several minutes later both girls gasped. Harley came out wearing a deep crimson red column dress. It was fitted to the waist with a sweetheart top. The sweetheart top was embroidered with an inch of crystals. The dress flared out like a princess with a bunch of pickups and crystals.

"Harley, you are so beautiful!" Selina exclaimed. She was feeling the urge to cry but she didn't, because if she did, then the strong support she had going on to keep Ivy from doing anything stupid would falter and they'd be escorted to Gotham, then Arkham.

"Damn! I would so tap that all night long!" Ivy blurted out.

All the girls' mouths dropped.

"Oy vey," Harley groaned, "Really, Red?"

"It looks so damn hot!"

Ivy didn't have a loose mouth like that in public in front of strangers. Selina dug her fingers into Ivy's shoulder to remind her to shut up.

Harley half smiled and stood in front of the mirror.

Camille clamped back the extra fabric so the dress would be tighter, "What do you think?"

Harley stared at herself. "I like it, but I don't love it."

Camille smiled, "Well, you have to love it. After all it is your wedding. Okay, so on to the next dress."

Camille and Harley walked back into the dressing room.

Selina turned to Ivy and gave her the look she gave to her cats the time they had thrown up on her bed.

"Don't give me that look," Ivy took in a deep breath and exhaled.

Selina sniffed Ivy's breath, "Ivy… what was in that coffee? Please tell me you haven't been drinking."

"Fine. I have not been drinking," Ivy lied.

Selina was about to say something when the dressing room door opened. Harley came out this time in a huge ballroom puff dress. It was beaded at the bust and then the rest was tulle. Ivy burst out laughing.

A hurt look crossed Harley's face until she saw herself. She looked like an oompa loompa.

Selina giggled. "Harl, you look hot."

Harley rolled her eyes and went back into the dressing room.

* * *

This process continued on for another 45 minutes. The appointment was almost over. When the door opened Harley was crying. She looked amazing. Selina's eyes were tearing up and Ivy started to bawl. It was her dress. She was wearing a red dress designed by Maggie Sottero.

It was made out of Red Regal Stretch Taffeta. It was strapless and had a lace up corset back. It wasn't the princess dress she thought she wanted but it was an A-line gown, not as poofy as a princess. There was soft ruching at the side of the waist and her bodice. It enhanced her waist, making her look smaller. The skirt was richly caught up with flowers that were hand placed. The flowers were sprayed with scattered bugle beads and Swarovski crystals that were in the center of the flower. Most importantly it had a chapel train that she had been looking for.

"Oh, Harley. Anthony is going to die. You are a vision. You are so pretty!" Selina managed to stop sniffling and wipe her eyes.

Ivy got up and hugged her Harley.

"Red?" Harley asked, concernedly, "Are you ok?"

"She's emotional," Selina lied in a mutter, "Just ignore her now."

"There, there," Harley patted Ivy's back.

Ivy pulled away realizing she might put tear stains onto her beautiful dress.

"So, Harley, is this you dress?" Camille asked smiling, knowing that if she made this $30,000 sale she would be at her monthly quota 3 weeks earlier.

Between sobs and sniffles of joy Harley nodded, "Yes, this is my dress."

Ivy sat down and began crying.

Selina sighed and sat down next to Ivy, "Christ. Now what!"

"She's so beautiful!"

Selina laughed and hugged Ivy.

"Our girl's growing up…" Ivy sniffed.

"Yeah," Selina smiled at Harley.

* * *

Harley got out of her dress and put back on her normal clothes. When she opened the door she saw that her friends were gone. Harley went to the foyer, paid for the dress with Bruce's card that she took from Selina, and made an appointment for her fitting. She looked around for her friends. They were no where in sight.

"Excuse me. Have you seen my friends? A tall brunette wearing purple, spiked heels and a tall red head wearing a green jacket?"

The receptionist shook her head. Then she remembered something, "Wait. Hold on. What are their names?"

"Selina Kyle and Pam Isley."

The receptionist typed their names into the computer which Harley found odd.

"Yes, they both are sharing an appointment with out fashion director consultant Randy."

"What?" Harley exclaimed. What were they doing?

Harley stopped herself and took in a deep breath. She was not in the mood to know. She was stressed out and tired. But the load of finding her dress was gone. She smiled and thanked the receptionist and sat down in the foyer. She checked her phone for the time and found her self instantly asleep.

* * *

An hour and a half later Harley woke to the sound of giggling. She woke to find her two friends hold bridal gown bags.

"What?" Harley was groggy and not understanding what was going on.

Selina and Ivy both continued to giggle and smile. At the same time they both said that they had bought dresses. The had bought a dress each as is, unlike Harley who had ordered her dress with her measurements and would arrive in the next 3 months in time for her first fitting.

Both the girls unzipped their bags. Ivy pulled out a beautiful champagne colored mermaid dress made my Lazaro. Harley imagined that would hug her curves and parts of her body in all the right places. It had a slight sweet heart neckline and intricate flower design on the bodice. The dress would hug her a little past her natural waist and it would flow away from her body with some more scattered flowers of the same design and there was tulle. There was a smile in Ivy's eyes that hadn't been their earlier.

Selina's dress was equally as fitting. Her dress was white, strapless and a lace up. It was also a Lazaro original. It was a mermaid, drop waist, organza dress. It had lace and beaded embroidery. She would look gorgeous. The dress was an original. Harley's stomach churned. That dress would cost a fortune.

"How-how much… Bruce is…" Harley was lost of words.

Selina smiled. Bruce had money. She loved him. He loved her. It was only $170,000 for all the dresses. It didn't include the veil and shoes and stuff but still it wasn't that much money. One of the Batmobile's tires cost three times that amount to make.

Ivy grabbed the girls' hands.

"Let's go!" Ivy sounded enthused.

"Where to?" Harley asked sick to her stomach. Bruce was gonna flip 170,000 bitches ten times.

"To Bruce's! We need some drinks and try on these dresses!"

They walked out of the store and piled into Anthony's car. Harley was squished in the back between two dresses that probably cost more than her life in five life times. She exhaled. She was waiting for the mess that was bound to explode and come to life in a matter of seconds, minutes and hours.

Harley's phone began to buzz. She lifted it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID, "Hey, Anthony, baby."

"Ooh!" Ivy giggled from the passenger seat.

Selina gave Ivy a light smack.

Harley rolled her eyes and continued to talk to her fiancé.

After a few minutes, she hung up the phone and leaned forward, "Hey, Kitty?"

"Yes?"

"Anthony needs my help. There has been some problem with the wedding planning and he's freaking out. So if you girls want to drive to Bruce's house, then I can just go home."

Ivy pouted, "No drinking time?"

"You're already drunk enough," Selina complained.

"I need to get my drink on. My tequila is wearing off!"

Selina sighed and continued driving.

"You were drunk?" Harley asked slowly.

"You bet your ass I was! I spiked my own coffee with tequila!"

Harley took a deep breath, "Red…"

"It's because I love you, dear."

"Yeah, sure."

FIN


End file.
